So Shines a Good Deed in a Naughty World
by Jimli
Summary: A prequel to 'Always One More Time', so make sure you read 'Always' first. Vergil's lengthy mission is starting to weigh heavily on him. He knows he's doing as he must but worries that it may cost him his compassion. Sighting a girl in the ditch triggers his sympathy and seeing her again is an opportunity to repay her for that. A single act of kindness can be so much more...


_**A/N: **__For all of you fans of Always One More Time, here is a prequel. This vignette is set two years into Vergil's mission, a year or so before the start of Always. It doesn't feature the Winchesters, as he doesn't meet them until Always, of course. Lemony, but not graphic._

_Interesting fun fact about the title: the word 'naughty' in the context of the quote actually means 'worthless' instead of 'bad'. All-in-all a very fitting title, I think. The line is Shakespeare's._

_As ever, let me know what you think!_

_Jimli :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Vergil, and though one might believe I own lover-my-love, the last time I tried saying that, Vergil got pissed, so I guess I don't own her, either. But hey, better robbed of my intellectual property than suffering a half-devil's wrath, right? :D_

* * *

**So Shines a Good Deed in a Naughty World**

It was quite late, and I was tired. I had been on the road for nearly two years now, doing dreary, sometimes distasteful things. I missed my home, my brother, my library, my life, and a hundred other distant things, not the least of which was myself.

Once before in my life, I had deliberately turned my back on my humanity, thinking to gain something far greater than what I felt to be my weaker self. My twin, much more loved than he'd ever think, saved me from that darkness. Now I wondered if I would lose it again, a kicking and screaming sacrifice to a greater goal. I had shut down my emotions so often in the past two years that I wondered if I could restart them.

The pouring rain did nothing to lift my soul, and the rhythmic squelching of my windshield wipers sounded like the moans of the desperate. Or the laughter of the damned.

My headlights caught a figure by the side of the road. It was a small female walking. I shifted into the other lane to keep from splashing her, more out of politeness than from any belief I could keep her from getting any wetter. She turned at the sound of the car, and I caught sight of her face in the brief illumination of my headlights.

She was older than her stature would suggest and pathetically beautiful. I felt sorry for her, alone and soaked on the side of the road, but I did not stop. I had so much more to this terrible mission, and no time or energy for rain-saturated waifs. In a few miles, I came to a town with a diner and pulled in. A nice, hot meal would do wonders for me, I decided.

The vision of the girl occurred to me as I ate, and the sympathy I'd felt finally hit my brain. I had to smile to myself. If I could feel bad for a water-logged human walking in the rain, I was still somewhat in touch with my human side.

I was tired enough to want a hotel for the evening, with intent on leaving first thing. I asked the waitress if there was one to be found in town.

"Sure thing, hon," she replied. "Turn back out onto the road and head a little further up. They call it the 'Stay Inn', how cute is that?"

Her tone was wry enough to suggest that she found it perhaps too cute. I thanked her politely, left her a nice tip, paid my check, and drove straight there.

I parked and went around the corner towards the office, which was enclosed with a customer window under a cursory awning. In the short time it took me to exit the Camino and walk to the overhang, I was thoroughly wet. My hair had fallen into my face, and I ran my hand through it, raking it back once again; I did not miss Dante so much that I wanted to emulate him. A shivering female was standing at the window clearly arguing with the clerk. A quick look told me she was the very same rain-soaked girl from the road.

"Really, my boyfriend will be here any minute to pay, can't I please just get a room? He wanted me to reserve one!" she pleaded.

The middle-aged man behind the glass looked skeptical at best. "Look, you want the room, you pay. If you can't pay until your boyfriend gets here, you wait here."

His tone clearly indicated that he didn't believe there was a boyfriend, and neither did I.

The pang of sympathy I had felt for her ran through my heart again. I put on a smile as I approached.

"Here I am, lover," I said, slipping my arm around her waist. "Do you have our room reserved yet?"

She turned to face me, and I was glad the man couldn't see her puzzlement. I waited a heartbeat for her to pick up on the cue, then gave her a concerned look.

"I'm sorry, my love, you're cold and wet. Here."

I shrugged off my admittedly wet coat and slipped it onto her shoulders. At least the residual heat from my body would do something to warm her. I slid my arm around her again, hugging her to my body. She gratefully snuggled into my coat, then against my side. I turned back to the clerk with a smile.

"I am sorry for the wait; I was held up in the parking lot. What do we owe you for a room?"

The man's eyebrow quirked. "Double or single?"

"Single, if you please," I responded without hesitation.

She squirmed under my coat, but I held her firmly, not wanting to raise his suspicions. The tension left his body, and he turned to grab a key from the pegs behind him, quoting me a price.

"For three days and nights," I amended.

His eyebrows jumped again, but I smiled more broadly.

"I have business just outside of town, and lover-my-love will need a nice, clean, dry place to stay."

The gratuitous compliments cemented my case, and he quoted me the adjusted price, even giving a discount for staying multiple nights and paying in cash upfront.

"Come, my love," I said, giving the girl a kiss on the temple as I led her to the El Camino. "Let's get you dry, shall we?"

I opened the door for her, and she climbed in, clearly torn between accepting my show of kindness and suspecting something evil to befall her. I drove in front of the office to reach the parking space for our ground level room, and I halfway expected her to bolt once I'd stopped the car. Instead, she waited there, even after I myself got out and grabbed my duffle bags. I patiently went around to the passenger side, opened the door for her, helped her out, and led her to the door of the room.

She eyed me warily, but walked inside, standing at the end of the only bed and watching as I unpacked my clothes and few other things.

"If you would like a shower, you may go first. I have my own toiletries, so please feel free to use the ones provided by the hotel," I told her as I rifled through the books and objects in one of my bags.

"I don't have any money," she hesitantly began.

I snorted. "I already knew that, just as I knew you had no boyfriend waiting for a room reservation."

I pulled out a bronze dagger to check the markings on the blade against the sketches in my journal. I sensed the tension coming from the girl and glanced at her. Her eyes were very round, flipping between me and the dagger, as though trying to determine which one were more dangerous. I carefully set the dagger onto the table and slowly approached her.

"I am not going to harm you. Truthfully, if I were, that dagger couldn't hurt you anyway. You are a human, that blade can only cut things with demonic power, and it isn't terribly sharp at any rate. If you do not wish to shower, though I recommend it, at least strip out of those wet clothes. I have a perfectly serviceable shirt that will protect your modesty, if that is your concern."

I turned towards the duffle with my clothing, rifled through it to find a dark, thick shirt, and handed it to her before gently pushing her towards the bathroom. She allowed herself to be pushed, but stopped when I quit touching her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly. "What do you want?"

I sighed. "I saw you on the road and felt sympathy for you. I didn't even know I still could. I only want to keep in touch with my human emotions, which has become difficult at times on this job."

She cocked her head. "You talk about humans like you aren't one. Are you one of those profilers that get into the heads of monsters?"

I smiled bitterly. "No, love, I am the monster," I replied.

She paled, taking a step back.

"Oh no, are you one of those serial killer types?"

I laughed. "No," I answered before I triggered.

She gasped and stumbled back a few more steps, then she frowned, gingerly coming towards me again. Her eyes roamed my face and body, and then she reached for me.

The tables were turned quite suddenly; now I was (inexplicably) wary of her. I nearly dodged her hand and stopped the reaction just in time to save my dignity. She felt my skin, delicately trailed her fingers across the different textures where my human flesh and clothes had just been.

"Wow," she breathed, coming even closer to reach up higher.

Her touch was intoxicating, electric; I felt a need rising in my chest, neither devilish nor human, but simply masculine in nature. I wondered if that were bad, then shook away the thought. If I could wonder if it were bad while triggered instead of just acting, I obviously had not become as devilish as I had thought.

She wandered slowly around my body, grazing her fingers over my form, no doubt completely unaware how much it was arousing me.

"Are these wings? Can you fly?"

I unfolded one enough that she could see it better, and she slid her hand along the underside.

"It's soft under there," she commented. "So can you?'

Can I? Can I what? I struggled to clear my mind, to focus on talking to her. Fly, that was it. She had asked if I could fly.

"Yes."

She had had her hand on the edge of my wing, and when I had spoken she gripped it and started. I liked the feeling of her being rough with it, and a moan escaped me.

"Did I hurt you? Are you all right?" she asked, coming around to face me again, concern in her expression.

"Yes. No."

I forced myself to focus on her.

"You are arousing me. Immensely. Easily, with your every contact."

She blinked at me, then blushed and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Sorry?

_She was sorry? _

A petite, barely covered human girl was standing unafraid in front of an adult male devil twice her size, physically seducing him, _and she was sorry?!_

"I want to kiss you," I said carefully. "I will not hurt you, and I promise I will do absolutely nothing without your consent."

"You just want a kiss?" she asked perplexed.

Her eyes narrowed. "You mean, for rescuing me?"

I shook my head. "No."

I released my trigger and smiled at her, mentally withdrawing. Of course she would think that was why.

"No, you don't have to repay me for that, especially not with your favors."

I gently pushed her into the bathroom.

"Go change out of those wet things. You may have the bed, I shall leave in the morning. You may keep the shirt."

I turned back to my duffle bags, ignoring the throbbing pulse of my desire and the howling clamor of my devilish mind.

"You can kiss me," she said softly from directly behind me.

I had been focusing on anything but her so hard that the little human had actually snuck up on me. I turned and another moan escaped me.

She was standing naked behind me, her posture and expression unwittingly the same as it had been when I had seen her in the ditch. I stepped to her, transfixed, and gently cupped her cheek. She lifted her gaze to my face as I reached for her mouth with mine.

Her lips were soft, her taste tinged with that of the rain, and I kissed her slowly, drawing it out as long as I could. I pulled away from her, the throbbing of my body and clamoring of my devil exponentially larger than they had been, but I was determined to keep my word to her. I was not going to seduce her; I was not going to ravish her; I was not going to claim her. I was not going to be able to sleep, either.

Before I could step away, she put her hand on my chest.

"Would you kiss me the other way? Your monster?"

I blinked at her. "Devil."

"You're the devil?"

I laughed. "I'm not _the_ devil, I'm _a_ devil. Half, actually. My father was a devil, but my mother was human. _The _devil doesn't exist, not in that sense."

"So Lucifer isn't real?"

"Lucifer _was_ real, he had been a devil. Now he is a Devil Arm in my brother's possession."

"What?" she asked. "Never mind, I don't care right now. Would you kiss me with your devil?"

"Would I Devil Trigger and kiss you?"

"Yes, that," she agreed, nodding happily.

I considered telling her no, that it was dangerous, then I reflected upon that. If I started to believe that, it would become true, triggering would become dangerous, sending me spiraling onto the very path I wanted to avoid. I triggered. She smiled, delighted, then reached up for my mouth with hers. I kissed her again, reveling in the sensation. I was more passionate and less lingering this time, but enjoyed it equally well.

When I pulled away from her, she was breathing hard, her face flushed with excitement.

"You have my absolute consent to do whatever you want," she breathed.

Her dazed expression cleared a little, and she frowned.

"Except hurt me or kill me."

She looked up at me. "Is this one of those djinn things, where I have to be super specific?"

I laughed again. It felt wonderful to be able to do that, the simple act of laughing. There had been little enough to laugh about on this mission. I shook my head.

"No, my love," I said, cupping her cheek again. "I believe I understand the jist of what you want without the need for lawyers and logic professors."

"Good." She frowned again. "So how do you get naked? You do need to be naked, don't you?"

I released my trigger again.

"I can peel my clothes off when triggered, but it hurts, and often damages the clothes," I explained.

Once I was divested of my clothing, I took her in my arms and kissed her again, this time running my hands all over her body, and trailing the kiss down her throat.

Her myriad of sounds, moans, gasps, groans, squeaks, and squeals, spurred my efforts, gelling my desire to please her every bit as much as she pleased me.

I moved her onto the bed, and she scooted backwards. I pursued her, not wanting her to get far from me. She lay down, and I lay on top of her, desperately trying to have all of her all at once.

When I entered her, she cried out and clawed at me. I paused, trying to make sure she was all right, that I hadn't hurt or frightened her, but she pulled at me.

"S'okay, I'm okay, don't stop?"

I gladly acquiesced, and later, after we had finished, she gave a light, tinkling laugh.

"I don't even know your name," she said. "I never even told you mine. It's-"

I cut her off with a kiss. "Vergil. My name is Vergilius Romulus, actually, but Vergil is what I use."

She wrinkled her nose, amused. "Did your mom hate you?"

I laughed again.

"My mother loved 'The Divine Comedy', and she found it somewhat ironic after becoming my father's mate. She wanted to name me Vergil and my brother Dante, but my father went a step further. He insisted that we be named after someone 'properly', and gave each of us the full version of each name, plus a secondary name."

"I thought 'Dante' was the full version."

I shook my head. "My twin's name is Durante. My father even called us each by our full first names as nestlings, but Mother always called me Vergil and my brother Dante."

"You have a twin? Are you identical or the other kind?"

"Painfully identical, excepting our devils. His is different, somewhat less demonic-looking than mine."

She giggled. "Is his secondary name 'Alighieri'?"

"No," I smiled. "His name is Durante Anthony."

"That seems pretty common compared to yours."

"Our secondary names had some significance to our father, though I'm not sure what."

"Which one is older?"

"I am."

"Where is he right now?"

"He has a shop called Devil May Cry in Capulet City. He lives there as well since the building is his, free and clear."

She snuggled against me, and I wondered if she had picked up on my melancholy.

"Are you still leaving in the morning?"

"Yes, lover, I must."

She nodded. "Can I still keep the shirt? I guess I get a souvenir at least."

I rolled onto my side to face her.

"I will either call or return on the third morning. If I call, I will tell you why I shall not be back, and I will call every morning until I can return. When I come back, you have the option of coming with me to the next job site, for as long as you wish to stay with me. If you do not hear from me on the third morning, call my brother's mercenary shop. Tell him who you are, why you are calling, and where you are calling from. Tell him to come get you."

"I don't know your brother, and I don't know his number."

"I have one of his business cards."

"He wouldn't do that. Not only does he not know me, but Capulet City is hundreds of miles from here," she argued.

"He will come for you," I assured her, smiling.

I had no idea what my twin would say, nor did I have a guess as to what he would think about a strange girl calling him, telling him she had spent the night with his twin, but I knew without a doubt he would come for her. Devils take family seriously.

I kissed her again, thinking of the way she made me feel, not just in a sexual sense, but how normal I felt, how much like myself I felt.

As soon as her mouth found mine, I was hard again, pulsing with need. I briefly reflected that if this were simple lust, it was certainly unlike any lust I'd ever felt before, then she pushed all thoughts from my mind, save her, and the desire to please her.

As I had predicted before, I didn't sleep that night; I rested in between our lovemaking.

During my shower in the morning, I mulled over the possibility that she wouldn't be here when I returned, or wouldn't want to come with me when I left. As little as I liked those thoughts, I resigned myself to either possibility.

I dressed quietly, then walked over to the bed. I kissed her temple.

"Lover-my-love," I whispered.

She stirred, blinking open her beautiful eyes.

"I am leaving. I left the business card on the table. Be expecting my call or arrival on the third morning. There is money in the drawer under the television, for whatever purposes you might have. Your clothes are dry, though naturally they are stiff. I insist you find yourself some others."

She sat up, pulling the sheet over her breasts as she did so. A frown creased her brow, and did pretty things to her mouth, but she said nothing, only nodded.

I spent two days retrieving an artifact, and thinking of her.

On the third morning, I walked into the room and found the room empty. Some of the money was gone from the drawer, and the rest of the room looked quite clean. I sat on the end of the bed, much more disappointed than I had anticipated. I packed up the money, the business card and a few other sundry items strewn about the room. I heard the doorknob rattle behind me and walked to it carrying my things.

I opened it to let in housekeeping and was promptly assaulted.

"Vergil!" she said breathlessly. "I just had the most wonderful breakfast in the hotel serving room! You have got to try the pancakes! Do you like pancakes? Me, either, but they are the most wonderful, fluffy things you have ever put in your mouth! I-"

I cut off her babbling with a kiss, pulled her and my bags back inside, and shut the door.

I pulled away from the kiss and began stripping both of us.

"What the-" she started before I scooped her up and plopped her onto the bed.

"Make love to me, lover," I cooed between kisses. "I have thought of little but you."

"Me, too," she responded, crying out a little when I entered her. "I..I missed you. I might even be in love with you."

I was far too occupied with pleasure to say anything else until we had both climaxed.

"And I you," I answered as I moved from her. "And I you, lover-my-love."


End file.
